Kochałem
by Fresz
Summary: Psychodeliczne podejście do miłości - do czego może doprowadzić...? Opowieść przepleciona wierszem, częściowo o tym, co ludzie potrafią zrobić z miłości. Niekanoniczne.


**Beta:** Gelida

W opowiadaniu wykorzystałam wiersz „Do M***" Adama Mickiewicza.

– Zabiłeś ją?  
>Mężczyzna w czarnym garniturze uderzył pięścią w mały, plastikowy stolik. Zwrócił swoje pomarszczone oblicze na ręce przestępcy, które zaciskały się rytmicznie. Twarz oskarżonego wyrażała złość i smutek jednocześnie – ściągnięte brwi, zagryziona warga i zmarszczony nos. Aro nie spodziewał się szczerej odpowiedzi, takiej jeszcze nie usłyszał w całej swojej karierze, ale mimo wszystko nadal miał nadzieję. Co zabójcy zyskiwali, ukrywając się i kłamiąc? Nieczyste sumienie czy satysfakcję? Wolność...<br>– Kochałem...  
>– Edwardzie Cullenie, pytam się ciebie ostatni raz. Czy w nocy z dwudziestego na dwudziestego pierwszego lutego około godziny trzeciej zabiłeś Bellę Swan i porzuciłeś jej ciało w pobliżu autostrady do Port Angeles?<br>– Kochałem ją! – niemal warknął.  
>Aro Volturi zrozumiał, że pozostały tylko dwie drogi, którymi mógł podążyć. Nie obejdzie się bez przemocy lub bez dobrego psychologa. Na razie wolał wykluczyć tę drugą wersję – osoby trzecie tylko przeszkadzały w przesłuchaniu i opóźniały postępowanie. Złapał opornego mężczyznę za kołnierzyk pomarańczowego, więziennego stroju i popchnął razem z krzesełkiem na podłogę, jednocześnie amortyzując upadek głowy. Był gotowy na wszystko, jednak musiał pamiętać, kim jest. Nie mógł posunąć się za daleko.<br>– Jeśli nie zaczniesz gadać, to... – śledczy zgubił odpowiednie słowo.  
>– Kochałem...<p>

– Bello, ale dlaczego? Nie rozumiem... – Edward rzucił się do stóp brunetki.  
>– Lubię cię, ale to za mało. – Dziewczyna zrobiła krok do tyłu, zabierając chłopakowi podporę. – Zapomnij o mnie.<p>

_Precz z moich oczu!... posłucham od razu,  
>Precz z mego serca!... i serce posłucha,<br>Precz z mej pamięci!... nie, tego rozkazu  
>Moja i twoja pamięć nie posłucha.<em>

Edward opadł na mokrą trawę i cicho załkał. Cały jego dotychczas zbudowany świat właśnie runął. Bella tyle razy zapewniała go o miłości, patrząc prosto w zielone oczy młodego Cullena, a teraz... chciała zostawić go dla jakiegoś Jacoba. Zwykłego, napakowanego gnojka, pomyślał Edward. Jeszcze wczoraj siedzieli przytuleni na kanapie, oglądając komedię romantyczną, jedną z jej ulubionych. Nie mogła podjąć decyzji w ciągu jednego dnia, musiała od dłuższego czasu planować rozstanie.

_Jak cień tym dłuższy, gdy padnie z daleka,  
>Tym szerzej koło żałobne roztoczy, –<br>Tak moja postać, im dalej ucieka,  
>Tym grubszym kirem twą pamięć pomroczy.<em>

– Powiedz, dlaczego kłamałaś przez te parę miesięcy? Dlaczego? – Chłopak zaczął się podnosić i zbliżać do ukochanej.  
>– Nasza miłość, moja i Jake'a, narodziła się miesiąc temu. Jutro będzie rocznica. – Pochyliła głowę, spoglądając na pędzące pod urwiskiem samochody.<br>– Wtedy na przyjęciu u Mike'a? Czułem, że nie powinniśmy iść.

_Na każdym miejscu i o każdej dobie,  
>Gdziem z tobą płakał, gdziem się z tobą bawił,<br>Wszędzie i zawsze będę ja przy tobie,  
>Bom wszędzie cząstkę mej duszy zostawił.<em>

Dziewczyna przykucnęła, obejmując ramionami swoje kolana, i zaczęła bujać się w jakimś wolnym rytmie. Edward podejrzewał, co śpiewało w głowie dziewczyny. To była ich kołysanka, najsłodsza melodia, jaką kiedykolwiek słyszał.

_Czy zadumana w samotnej komorze  
>Do arfy zbliżysz nieumyślną rękę,<br>Przypomnisz sobie: właśnie o tej porze  
>Śpiewałam jemu tę samę piosenkę.<em>

Myślał o tym, co mogło wydarzyć się miesiąc temu w domu Mike'a Newtona. Wyobrażał sobie, jak Jacob dotykał Bellę, całował jej szyję... Edward potrząsnął głową i podszedł do krawędzi urwiska. Usiadł obok dziewczyny i objął ją ciepłym ramieniem. Drugą dłonią ujął jej zaciśniętą piąstkę. Była taka delikatna...

_Czy grają w szachy, gdy pierwszymi ściegi  
>Śmiertelna złowi króla twego matnia,<br>Pomyślisz sobie: tak stały szeregi,  
>Gdy się skończyła nasza gra ostatnia.<em>

– Wybaczam ci – wypowiedział dwa słowa, jakby zrzucając z siebie ogromny ciężar.  
>– Nie rozumiesz. Ty nigdy nic nie rozumiesz! – Wstała, odpychając ramię Edwarda. – Chcę od ciebie odejść.<br>Przykra prawda wdarła się do umysłu chłopaka. Jego pierwsza, wielka miłość miała zakończyć się po paru miesiącach przez jakiegoś dupka? W czym jest ode mnie lepszy?, zastanawiał się miedzianowłosy. Bella tymczasem czuła się wykończona psychicznie, pragnęła jedynie zatopić się w słodkim zapachu ukochanego Jacoba.

_Czy to na balu w chwilach odpoczynku  
>Siędziesz, nim muzyk tańce zapowiedział,<br>Obaczysz próżne miejsce przy kominku,  
>Pomyślisz sobie: on tam ze mną siedział.<em>

Edward zobowiązał się kiedyś, że nigdy nie wypuści ukochanej spod swoich skrzydeł, że zawsze będą razem. Nawet teraz, w obliczu takich okoliczności, miał zamiar spełnić własną obietnicę. Przypomniał sobie najszczęśliwsze chwile i w każdej z nich pojawiała się Bella – jego słońce na pochmurnym niebie. Urodziny jego matki, ślub jej ojca... Fotografie potwierdzały to, czemu dziewczyna zaprzeczała. Chwile smutku i radości, poranki i wieczory...

_Czy książkę weźmiesz, gdzie smutnym wyrokiem  
>Stargane ujrzysz kochanków nadzieje,<br>Złożywszy książkę z westchnieniem głębokiem,  
>Pomyślisz sobie: ach! to nasze dzieje...<em>

– Bello, wytłumacz mi, jak mogło minąć to, co do siebie czuliśmy? Czy to dla ciebie nic nie znaczy? – Wstał, podszedł do stojącej tyłem dziewczyny i objął jej ramiona.  
>– Edwardzie, gdybym chciała, mogłabym zostawić ci list z wyjaśnieniem, ale szanuję to, co kiedyś między nami było. – Westchnęła, po czym kontynuowała: – A przynajmniej wydawało się być... Nie każ mi teraz odpowiadać, po prostu spotkałam kogoś, z kim chcę spędzić resztę życia... i tym kimś nie jesteś ty.<p>

_A jeśli autor po zawiłej probie  
>Parę miłośną na ostatek złączył,<br>Zagasisz świecę i pomyślisz sobie:  
>Czemu nasz romans tak się nie zakończył?...<em>

Bella wyswobodziła się z objęć Edwarda, odwróciła się i spojrzała chłopakowi w oczy.  
>– Nie miej mi tego za złe. Kiedyś spotkasz dziewczynę, która ci się spodoba i... pokochasz ją – powiedziała, nie do końca wierząc własnym słowom.<br>– Nigdy nie pokocham nikogo tak, jak pokochałem ciebie – szepnął.

_Wtem błyskawica nocna zamigoce:  
>Sucha w ogrodzie zaszeleszczy grusza<br>I puszczyk z jękiem w okno zalopoce...  
>Pomyślisz sobie, że to moja dusza.<em>

– Skoro ja nie mogę z tobą być, nikt nie będzie! – Edward złapał Bellę za ramiona i począł nimi potrząsać, aż dziewczyna zaczęła płakać. Czarny tusz do rzęs rozmazał się na jej bladej skórze, gdy popłynęły łzy, przechodzące powoli w niemy szloch.  
>Edward czuł się jak nigdy przedtem. Zdradzony, ale nadal silny, oszukany, ale gotowy działać... Poprowadził przed sobą dziewczynę w kierunku przepaści.<br>– Przepraszam...  
>Zepchnął ukochaną ze skalistego brzegu. Ciche, nocne niebo przeszył kobiecy krzyk.<br>– Kochałem... – to były ostatnie słowa, które wypowiedział tego wieczoru.

_Tak w każdym miejscu i o każdej dobie,  
>Gdziem z tobą płakał, gdziem się z tobą bawił,<br>Wszędzie i zawsze będę ja przy tobie,  
>Bom wszędzie cząstkę mej duszy zostawił.<em>*

– To już wiem, ale czy zabiłeś? – Aro był wyczerpany wielogodzinnym przesłuchaniem. Niezmiennie uzyskiwał tę samą odpowiedź: Kochałem...  
>– Zrobiłem to – Edward spełnił nieme błaganie śledczego.<br>Volturi klasnął w dłonie i uśmiechnął się od ucha do ucha – jego praca została wykonana i cieszył się z tego. Radując się z czyjejś winy, radował się z czyjejś śmierci. Pozwolił Edwardowi wstać, podniósł krzesełko i kazał więźniowi na nim usiąść, a sam wyszedł z pomieszczenia.  
>Miedzianowłosy spojrzał na zamykające się drzwi i sięgnął do kieszeni. Wyjął garść białych tabletek i połknął, kładąc się na zimnej podłodze.<br>– Kochałem...


End file.
